A vacuum device, such as a wet/dry vacuum cleaner, may include, for example, a motor housing, a lid cage, and a tank. The motor housing houses a motor which drives an impeller to create a vacuum for the vacuum device. The lid cage includes a filter cage that holds a filter which filters the air moving through the vacuum device in response to the vacuum created by the impeller.
During assembly of the vacuum device, the motor and impeller are inserted into the motor housing, and the motor housing is attached to the lid cage so that the motor and impeller are clamped therebetween. The lid cage has clamps for clamping the motor housing and lid cage to the tank of the vacuum device.
The motor housing is normally attached to the lid cage by way of screws, bolts, or other fasteners that are fitted through corresponding holes in the motor housing and the lid cage. For ease of assembly, it is important that the motor housing and the lid cage properly seat together so that the corresponding holes in the motor housing and in the lid cage properly align. If these holes properly align, the fasteners may be easily applied in order to secure the motor housing and the lid cage to one another. The present invention is directed to an apparatus which facilitates proper seating between the motor housing and the lid cage of a vacuum device so that the motor housing and the lid cage may be properly and easily secured to one another.